


Michelle Cole or Hallidy Potter

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempted Blackmail, F/M, Hidden Pasts, Hurt Dean Ambrose, Kidnapping, Past Abuse, Secrets Revealed, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: When she was fourteen, Hallidy Potter escaped England to America when her distant cousin, Vince McMahon, found her and rescued her from The Dursley's. She finished her schooling while an apprentice reporter/backstage interviewer for the WWF as Michelle Cole.Years after legally changing her name to her stage name, Michelle met Dean Ambrose and began dating him not long after The Shield debuted and she helped prevent their destruction. That is until Michelle's neglected past comes crashing into her present...





	1. Finding family and leaving the past behind

**Author's Note:**

> After reading so many fics where Harry becomes a wrestler, I figured 'why not have a female version of him become a female version of Michael Cole?'.
> 
> Michelle is similar to Michael, but more considerate to the superstars since she's dating one, but it doesn't mean she's a pushover. Her boyfriend, his team and The Undertaker taught her to fight back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallidy is introduced and I slightly changed Dean's age to match Hallidy's age, all The Shield are the same age in this fic

Hallidy Jamie Potter had finally snapped, she'd had enough of being made a fool due to her naivëity with the magical world in the UK. Also...they  _LIED_ to her! They claimed she was an orphan, she had a distant cousin in America willing to help her out, Dumbledore had been planning to make her a martyr in the eyes of the backwards magical Britain.

No, Hallidy wasn't having any of that. Instead, she took her cousin's advice and his offer to work as an apprentice in his company, if she hadn't gone to Hogwarts, Hallidy had told her Aunt and Uncle she wanted to be a journalist or a reporter, Vince McMahon had given her that chance as well as the magicals in his company helping her finish both her non-magical education and magical education at the same time. Hallidy was given a stage name to go by on camera, yet she legally changed her name to Michelle Katheryn Cole.

* * *

Michelle was loved by the superstars backstage due to how quiet she was, she'd joined in 1996 aged 15 as an apprentice reporter/interviewer, but in 1998, she had her first solo interview with The Undertaker during his Ministry of Darkness. Michelle was terrified of the man, but he calmed the teenager down and Michelle did quite well on her own. She loved interviewing Steve Austin, just the things he did to wind her cousin up made her laugh. Michelle was stunned, like everyone else, when Steve drove into the arena's parking lot in a cement mixer. She was the one closest to him after the commercial break so she could interview him, by now it was 1999 and she'd met her first true boyfriend in Steve's son, Jonathon Dean Good (the future Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose), "Stone Cole, what're-what're you doing? A-a cement mixer?" The eighteen year old was shocked by his gall.

Steve quickly explained and said to here "now f**k off, I've got work to do" Michelle knew Steve never meant it when he swore at her, he was a sweetheart when he wasn't in his 'Stone Cold' persona, but she had to avoid the cameras when she saw Steve pouring cement into her cousin's prized Corvette (although, she'd convinced Vince to make a replica so his real car wasn't harmed) and broke down laughing. She saw Vince later on "'Chelle..." He glared "told you it was a good idea to make a copy" she shrugged, tossing her wheelchair-bound cousin his real car keys and gestured behind her to his real Corvette "you  _actually_ thought I'd let my boyfriend's father do that?" Vince chuckled at his cousin.

* * *

Michelle was gaining notoriety as a heel commentator, but she did have a face turn in 2002, she had snapped at Tazz belittling JR and Jerry Lawler on Smackdown and snapped at him " _SHUT UP, TAZZ!_ " she growled, everyone knew to avoid Michelle when she lost her temper, even Jon (her boyfriend's ring name in CZW) knew to avoid her when she was on the warpath. Later that evening, Michelle was calling Jon "so, how's CZW treating you?" She asked " _ **be honest, I miss my girl**_ " Jon grinned, he was Skyping her and she laughed "take it, you and Callihan saw my face turn?" Jon howled with laughter as she vaguely heard Sami Callihan call " ** _good on showin' Tazz his place, 'Chelle!_** " Michelle smiled.

She had been living in America since 1994, eight years to her birthday when she left England and the magical world there behind, the MCUSA (Magical Congress of the United States of America) had placed her in their protection the moment they realized who Michelle Cole really was, Dumbledore would do  _anything_ to get his 'weapon' back. Michelle wasn't something to use and dispose of, she was a human girl with dreams and ambitions, only time would tell if Voldemort returned and if Michelle would do anything to help.

* * *

Dumbledore had defeated Voldemort and was cursing the loss of his weapon, Ron was furious that he'd lost the Girl Who Lived and had chosen Hermione as his new 'girlfriend', in reality he had potioned her into becoming his girlfriend and then married her. Not long after, he began an affair with Lavender Brown, the same girl he once cheated on Hermione with in school. "Professor, I picked up a magical signature while Lavender and I attended a WWE show" Ron reported to the new Minister for Magic "where?" Dumbledore demanded "when we were in the crowd, near the commentary table in front of us. There's two people always there, Jerry Lawler and Michelle Cole. Lawler's muggle, but Cole..." Ron trailed off "what about Miss Cole, Mr Wealsey?" Dumbledore inquired, now he was curious.

Ron looked him in the eyes "I saw her emerald green eyes and  _her_ scar, Professor. It's  _her_! Hallidy!" The year by now was 2015, Michelle/Hallidy was now thirty-four years old and was the main commentator on RAW with Jerry after Jim Ross quit in 2003, then returned and retired in 2012 after Jerry had a heart attack live in Montreal, Canada. JBL, Michelle's old Smackdown commentary partner, and JR had returned to help her on that first week after the incident. JBL then left for Smackdown again while JR stayed on RAW and helped Michelle with the commentary until Jerry returned to RAW. Ron had been in that crowd when Jerry returned and had felt Michelle's magical signature as well!

* * *

Back in America, Michelle was smiling as Dean Ambrose made his way to the ring to confront his former Shield brother after Seth had betrayed them, Michelle had talked to Seth afterwards when Hunter wasn't around. That was when she found out Seth had been blackmailed into betraying Dean and Roman, Hunter had found out about Seth's old Cyberfights and had threatened to expose them to the world if he didn't join The Authority, Michelle told Dean and that was why Dean stalked through the crowd to the ring.

Seth was in a ridiculous posh suit, which he hated, and Dean was dressed in his old Shield gear "something you want to talk to me about, Ambrose?" Seth played up the arrogant asshole that he was meant to be at the moment, Dean raised and eyebrow and raised the mic to his mouth "yeah...something about...WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AND ROMAN THAT HUNTER HAD BLACKMAIL ON YOU?" He yelled at his stunned former Shield brother, Seth was shocked.  _How_ did Dean know about that? He turned and saw a grinning Michelle "you told?" The look on his face said, Michelle nodded "you had something to do with that?" Jerry asked "oh yeah" Michelle grinned to her surrogate father.

"Seriously, Seth.  _Why_ didn't you tell me or Roman?" Dean rubbed a hand over his face in annoyance "Hunter threatened to..." "Let me guess, he threatened to show them, didn't he? Like the cowardly little s**t he is" Seth smirked, he remembered meeting Dean's father when he was in The Shield and understood why Dean was the way he actually was. Yeah, he was a legitimate Lunatic (on medications everyday), but his attitude was from his father, 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin. The Authority's theme played as Hunter Herst Helmsley or Triple H walked out with Kane, Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury, Batista, Randy Orton and a subtly terrified Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley "you made the biggest mistake of your career now, Ambrose" Dean growled in anger as he made to take a step towards the smirking asshole "Dean, it's not worth it,  ** _uce_** " Seth had a hand on his shoulder.

"Really? Exposing you for the lying s**t you are? HOW DARE YOU BREAK APART THE SHIELD AND THREATEN MY LITTLE BROTHER!" A very pissed off Dean Ambrose shouted at Hunter, Stephanie had been texting on her phone and had informed her father of what had happened, Vince replied he was on his way. He'd seen what was going on and  _shit_ was about to go down when Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr came to a house show.

* * *

Hunter stormed to the ring and got up in Dean's face "watch that tongue of yours, Ambrose. If you want to keep your job" he growled, Dean snarled and was about to punch Hunter when a gentle hand touched his wrist. Dean looked into the concerned eyes of his long-time girlfriend "don't" she shook her head "Hunter's not worth you losing your job" Hunter smirked "I'd knew you'd take my side, Michelle..." then he recoiled as she full-force slapped him "go to hell" she growled, glaring at him. He'd treated her like scum.

* **No Chance - Jim Johnson** * 

Out walked a very,  _very_ pissed Vince McMahon, but that wasn't the only surprise that the McMahon's had up their sleeve, Michelle had brought back the  _eldest_ McMahon child

* **Here Comes The Money!** *

Out walked an  _extremely_ angry Shayne Brady McMahon-Calaway, Shayne had married The Undertaker and was currently doing her own thing away from WWE after she'd left in 2007, but when Michelle contacted her, she was angry "Hunter, as the new CEO, I'd like to inform you you're on PROBATION!" She snarled, Hunter turned on his sister-in-law "WHAT?!" He snarled at the elder McMahon daughter "you heard me loud and clear, Hunter. Probation" Hunter growled and stormed backstage, Stephanie stayed close to her father and sister as Hunter tried to pull her with him "and there's a restraining order on you in regards to my daughter" Vince snarled, the patriarch of the McMahon's was furious when Stephanie told him Hunter had been abusing her and their daughters.


	2. Revealing the past

Michelle walked through Greenwich, Connecticut as WWE was there for Smackdown that Tuesday, she had been on the phone to Dean and making sure that Corey and Booker T weren't at each other's throats again when she ran into a familiar, but welcome, face from her past in Britain "Hermione? That you?" She gaped " _Hallidy_? Hallidy Potter?" Michelle grinned "it's Michelle Cole now, but yeah. It's me" she grinned, hugging her old friend "I've missed you, how've you been?" The Gryffindor asked "been well, where's that weasel you call a husband?" Hermione grimaced "gone, cheated on me and I divorced him" she huffed "Lavender?" "Lavender" Michelle sighed "you got a job? He left you with nothing?" Hermione nodded "left me broke" Michelle thought a while "didn't you say you wanted to be a doctor to me once?" Hermione nodded "credentials and everything" Michelle grinned "there's a spot open at my work for a trainer, a ringside doctor, at the moment. I can put a good word in for you" she offered "Hallidy, you don't have to..." "Hermione, you're my sister in everything but blood. I  _want_ to help you and just call me Michelle now, please?" Michelle said "thanks, 'Chelle" Hermione hugged her sister hard, Michelle just laughed and smiled at her.

Michelle got Hermione a meeting with her cousin and Vince had been reviewing several potential trainers, when he saw Hermione and her credentials, he hired her on the spot. Michelle had to get out to Commentary with Booker and Corey, the moment Corey Greaves saw Hermione, he instantly fell in love with her "hurt her, I'll sick Dean and his boys on you" Michelle warned the former wrestler "can't hurt a girl to save my life" was all Michelle needed to hear, she knew Corey well enough to know that was true. The last woman to go out with him and break his heart was Nikki Bella, the bitch of the Bella Twins, even Jody Cena's third brother, John, had dumped her because of the amount of guys she slept around with.

* * *

Michelle was sat at Commentary when she felt ice down her spine "Cole, you alright?" Booker asked "yeah, just felt like someone walked over my grave" Michelle said, focusing more on the match at hand between Triple H and Dean Ambrose "Triple H going for a  _Pedigree_ , Ambrose reverses.  _DIRTY DEEDS_ to Triple H!" She was reporting to the WWE Universe, what Michelle didn't realise was that Ron was seated behind her and knew her secret, who she truly was "Ambrose for the cover...one...two...three! Dean Ambrose has won!" Corey smiled as he saw his friend get up from Commentary and run down to the ring so she could fling herself on her boyfriend. Dean kissed the top of her head and smiled down at his petite girlfriend.

"Something I gotta ask you, 'Chelle" he grinned, Michelle looked confused and then shocked when Dean pulled out an engagement ring from his jeans pocket and knelt on one knee "Michelle Catheryn Cole, will you marry me?" Michelle looked so shocked, she couldn't speak and just nodded her head before flinging herself on Dean again, crying in happiness.


End file.
